This invention relates to surgical operating room furniture and equipment and more particularly, to apparatus for supporting equipment for use in performing videoendoscopic medical procedures.
Videoendoscopic medical procedures encompass a wide variety of procedures including arthroscopy, laporoscopy, bronchoscopy, nephroscopy, cystoscopy, gastroenteroscopy and operating microscopy. The equipment typically includes a television monitor, camera apparatus including a signal generator for the camera, a light source, video recorder, an insufflator, and cautery and other equipment used for specific videoendoscopic procedures. Cabinetry suitable for housing the equipment must be easily mobile so that it can be used on either side of an operating table. The television monitor must be movable so that it may be placed in optimal positions for viewing by the user.
A known support stand particularly desirable for supporting arthroscopy equipment including a television camera, a television monitor and saline fluid bags is disclosed in my related application U.S. Ser. No. 578,221, filed Feb. 8, 1984, ARTHROSCOPY SUPPORT STAND, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,594.